<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by teamanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146405">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic'>teamanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio is not a morning person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lio is not a morning person.</p><p>Galo figures out that particular snippet of <i>Lio</i> within the span of four months they’ve been together. This fact holds true especially when the brutal work days unfolds into a lazy weekend and Lio is practically buried underneath <i>too-many-to-be-considered-normal</i> layers of blankets.</p><p>It’s also four months that he’s had time to figure this enigma out: How to wake one Lio Fotia up without having his fangs turned on him. </p><p>He dips his knee into the mattress, leaning his weight over to press chaste kisses on Lio’s cheek. It earns him a soft grumble of protest as Lio curls himself away from his touch, hiding his face into the pillow to hug the sheets tighter around his body. </p><p>Galo goes along, anticipating this response. He slips under the covers too, bundling Lio’s smaller frame to his chest as he continues to kiss him awake bit by bit. A lazy kiss on the side of his neck, a generous peck paired with an ascent of butterfly kisses from his chin to the crown of his head. By now Lio’s initial cold exterior has melted a little, chipped away at the edges as his grumble turns into a hum of content. </p><p>Feeling a little brave, he descends down across his body, lifting the hem of his shirt to pepper light kisses into the soft skin of Lio’s stomach.</p><p><i>That</i> earns him a strong shock of reaction. Galo narrowly avoids having a foot planted in his face as Lio jerks his leg, wide awake as he yanks the sheets over to expose Galo. </p><p><i>Bingo</i>.</p><p>“Galo,” Lio seethes, flushing a deep crimson red. Galo doesn’t wilt even in the presence of Lio’s venomous glare, “Let me <i>sleep</i>.”</p><p>He cards a nonchalant hand through Lio’s messy hair, combing away the little strands that managed to stick up during the night, “It’s already past nine. Even if it’s a Saturday I think you’ve slept enough.” </p><p>Lio only gives him an indignant huff in response before attempting to crawl back under the covers. <i>Oh he’s not getting away that easily</i> -</p><p>He scoops Lio into his arms before he gets the chance to slink back into the thick sheets and then-</p><p>“<i>Galo</i>,” Lio hisses, twists and turns in vain. It’s a moment before he relents in his arms, turning instead to whisper dangerously against his lips, “I’m killing you once you release me.”</p><p>Galo gives him a quick peck, leaves a tiny smile there, “No you won’t. Who else could make those homemade pancakes you love?”</p><p>Lio’s temper dissolves, cold accusing stare thawing to give way to a slight twinkle. His voice is a little wistful too, “Pancakes?” </p><p>“Yeah, pancakes,” Galo beams, “With extra syrup on the side.” </p><p>“And strawberries?”</p><p>“Yep, if you get changed and everything,” He says, planting another kiss onto his forehead. </p><p>Lio doesn’t stay long in thought before he taps his arm. Galo obliges, setting him down onto his own legs.</p><p>“You better make it the best goddamn pancakes I’ve ever had Thymos.” </p><p>“Of course! They’re gonna be so good I <i>bet</i> it’ll make you a morning person.”</p><p>Lio smiles like the morning glow, shares it with him as he presses a soft kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“We’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, if you enjoyed this, you're free to let me know ! I live for validation in comments and kudos ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>